22:04
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: Ketika waktu terlalu kejam dan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Yang ia minta hanya kesempatan, untuk menyampaikan padanya hal yang tertunda. Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Yuta/Nina


**Disclaimer:** this is a **non-commercial** use work. May contained many unsatisfying things but I'm trying my best. A small break from **Autumn Breeze**. All cast were owned by Wataru Yoshizumi. All lyrics contained were owned by it's composer. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head.

**Mood booster song: **Andante by Super Junior.

**_Unleash your imagination_.**

* * *

><p><strong>22:04<br>**kangyeongsuk © 2012

_When I open my eyes, it's already Thursdays and again, Tuesday_

Yuta/Nina

* * *

><p>Kau menghirup nafas dalam, menikmati hembusan angin sore yang membelai wajahmu lembut. Perlahan, kau buka matamu, sedikit demi sedikit. Sinar matahari jingga segera menyambutmu, membuatmu harus memicingkan matamu agar sinar matahari tak melukai pengelihatanmu. Ujung bibirmu sedikit tertarik, membentuk lengkungan tipis yang kau sebut senyuman. Betapa kau menyukai tempat ini, padang luas dengan ilalang lebat yang tinggi di sekelilingmu, yang bisa menyembunyikanmu—bagian manapun dari dirimu—dari orang lain.<p>

Kau menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Nina melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan. Ya, tempat ini memang tempat favoritnya—favorit kalian berdua. Ia menoleh padamu, kemudian tersenyum kecil padamu, senyum yang selalu kau sukai.

"Kau suka?" tanyamu padanya. Ia mengangguk, kemudian memperlebar senyumannya. Kau terkekeh kecil, kemudian kembali kau membalikkan kepalamu kembali menghadap langit.

-o0o-

Kau membatasi halaman buku yang sedang kau baca kemudian menutupnya. Jam digital di samping ranjangmu menampilkan angka 22 kurang beberapa menit. Kau meletakan buku yang baru kau baca di sebelah jam digital di samping ranjangmu. Kau menguap, kemudian merenggangkan tubuhmu yang terasa kaku. Kau menarik selimutmu sampai ke dada.

Malam telah tiba. Tidur akan segera menjemput.

Kau memandang keluar jendela, mengamati rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca jendela besar yang menutupi kamarmu. Kau tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba terlintas satu nama di pikiranmu.

Nina.

Nina yang selalu suka hujan. Apapun yang terjadi, Nina tidak pernah mengutuki hujan. Separah apapun kekacauan yang disebabkan hujan, Nina tidak pernah menyalahkan hujan. Seperti pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Nina.

Nina yang tengah berbaring telentang dipinggir jalan menikmati hujan yang tengah mengguyurnya.

Saat itu, ia tak peduli meskipun rambutnya basah berantakan. Ia tak peduli meskipun _overall_ _jeans_nya kotor terkena lumpur. Nina kecil tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia tetap menutup matanya, tersenyum menikmati tetes demi tetes hujan yang membasahinya.

Saat itu, kau hanya melihatnya sebagai bocah cilik aneh yang berniat untuk bunuh diri. Orang gila darimana yang berbaring telentang di pinggir jalan ditengah hujan jika tidak berniat bunuh diri?

Saat itu, kau segera berjalan ke arahnya secepat yang kau bisa, memayunginya kemudian memakinya dengan keras. Mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus menghargai hidupnya. Meyakinkannya bahwa hidupnya masih panjang, ia masih kecil, masih banyak kesempatan untuknya. Bersikeras menanamkan padanya bahwa bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Saat itu, ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan memandangmu dengan pandangan geli. Kau hanya bisa menahan malu ketika ia berdiri dan menjelaskan padamu bahwa ia hanya tengah menikmati hujan yang turun.

Saat itu, kau hanya bisa berbalik pergi. Berharap jalanmu cukup cepat untuk segera menghilang dari pandangan gadis kecil itu.

Kau terkekeh kecil mengingat masa lalu. Hujan diluar belum berhenti yang berarti kau akan tidur ditemani rintik hujan diluar sana. Kau membaringkan tubuhmu dengan nyaman, kemudian mematikan lampu tidur disamping ranjangmu. Kau melirik jam digital di samping ranjangmu lagi sebelum kau tidur.

22:04

-o0o-

Kau menerima kembalianmu dari kasir sambil tersenyum. Kau telah memutuskan, hari ini kau akan membuat _green tea cheesecake_ dan menimatinya bersama Nina. Nina sangat suka _cheesecake_ buatanmu, ia akan sangat senang begitu kau mengabarinya. Kau tersenyum puas membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Nina nanti begitu sampai di rumahmu.

Kau mengetikkan pesan singkat di ponselmu dan mengirimkan pesan singkat itu pada Nina. Kau menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumahmu malam ini. Kau mengembalikan ponselmu ke saku dan melanjutkan perjalananmu kembali ke rumahmu. Kau berjalan riang, kantong plastik berisi bahan-bahan membuat _cheesecake_ yang kau butuhkan mengayun ringan di genggamanmu.

Kau memperlambat langkahmu di depan rumah Nina. Rumah minimalis bergaya tradisional dengan cat coklat muda yang memberikan kesan teduh bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Kau berjalan pelan ke depan gerbang rumah tersebut. Kau ingin bercakap-cakap dengan Nina sebentar, memastikan apakah Nina menerima pesan singkatmu. Kau baru akan menekan tombol bel di _interphone_ rumah di hadapanmu, tetapi kau menghentikan gerakan tanganmu sebelum jemarimu menyentuh tombol itu. Perlahan, kau menarik kembali tanganmu dan meletakkannya kembali di samping tubuhmu. Sesaat kau terlihat ragu, tapi kau kemudian menggelengkan kepalamu. Kau berbalik dan berjalan pergi menjauhi rumah itu.

Kau berbalik kembali menghadap rumah itu untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk benar-benar pulang ke rumahmu.

-o0o-

Kau mengunyah sepotong _cheesecake_ dari sendokmu dengan perlahan. Kau menatap lurus ke depan. Di samping ayunan yang tengah kau duduki, terdapat sepiring kecil _cheesecake_ yang kau sisakan entah untuk siapa. Deburan ombak yang menghantam karang-karang di pinggir pantai menemani setiap kunyahan _cheesecake_mu.

"Kau selalu suka berada di sini, Nina," bisikmu perlahan pada udara malam yang tidak mejawabmu. Ayunanmu berayun pelan, mengikuti gerakan kakimu yang bergerak lemah.

"Aku memang selalu suka tempat ini," jawab seseorang dari belakangmu. Kau memutar lehermu, mendapati Nina tengah berdiri memandangmu dari ujung jalan setapak yang menghubungkan rumahmu dengan ayunan yang tengah kau duduki. Nina berjalan pelan menghampirimu, kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah memakan _cheesecake_ yang kau tinggalkan di meja di samping ayunanmu. Ia tidak duduk disampingmu, hanya berdiri menikmati _cheesecake_nya dengan diam. Menatap lurus ke depan, ke lautan luas hitam yang berbau garam.

Kalian terdiam, entah sibuk dengan _cheesecake_ kalian masing-masing, atau sibuk dengan pikiran kalian masing-masing. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir kalian. Hanya suara derit engsel ayunan dan deburan ombak di lautan yang semakin membabi buta yang terus terdengar.

"Apa kabarmu?" akhirnya Nina memecah keheningan di antara kalian berdua. Kau sedikit tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya yang begitu klise.

"Menurutmu?" katamu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Nina lontarkan padamu. Kau melemparkan senyum padanya yang tidak dibalas dengan apapun oleh Nina.

Diam lagi.

Pikiranmu melayang ke malam terakhir kau berada di tempat itu. Dengan rasa _cheesecake _yang sama di tanganmu dan di tangan Nina. Di ayunan yang sama dengan yang kau duduki malam ini.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Kau telah memutuskan bahwa kau akan mengutarakan isi hatimu malam itu. Kau mengatakan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau sudah siap dengan datangnya malam itu. Kau menelan ludahmu banyak-banyak dan membuka mulutmu.

"Aku dijodohkan hari ini. Minggu depan kami akan menikah."

Itu bukan suaramu. Itu suara gadis di sampingmu. Kau menutup mulutmu., kemudian menoleh, menatap gadis di sampingmu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, terkejut dan juga ... kecewa. Jadi penantianmu selama ini sia-sia?

"Kau tidak akan mengucapkan selamat padaku?"

Kau mengembalikan pandanganmu kembali pada lautan luas di depanmu. Tercenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya menelan ludah. Kau memastikan bahwa suaramu tetap terjaga stabil, tanpa getaran sama sekali.

"Selamat Nina. Apa kau akan mengundangmu ke resepsi pernikahanmu?"

Jam digital di pergelangan tanganmu menunjukkan pukul 22:04 saat kau menyadari kau baru saja menghancurkan masa depanmu dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Kau terkekeh mengingat kejadian malam itu. Nina menoleh ke arahmu, melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya. Kau segera menghentikan tawamu dan menggantinya dengan cengiran meminta maaf pada Nina. Nina menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, terlihat tidak yakin apakah kau masih waras atau tidak.

"Apa kau memanggilku hari ini hanya untuk menyuguhiku sepotong _cheesecake_?" tanya Nina sarkartis. Kau tidak menjawab, hanya memberinya senyuman lain padanya. Ia terlihat lelah, entah kesal atau kecewa padamu. Ia lalu meletakkan piringnya dan mulai berjalan berbalik meninggalkanmu.

"Aku menyukaimu ... itu yang ingin aku katakan. Disini. Tujuh tahun yang lalu," ucapmu yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Nina untuk beberapa saat.

Kau tersenyum begitu menyadari kau mengatakan hal itu. Akhirnya kau mengatakannya, hal yang menyumbat tenggorokanmu selama tujuh tahun. Hal yang membuatmu tidak waras selama tujuh tahun. Hal yang terus membuatmu berhalusinasi, bahwa Nina berada di sampingmu meskipun ia tidak, selama tujuh tahun. Kau membuang nafas lega, kemudian memejamkan matamu. Menikmati bau asin garam laut yang menyerang indera penciumanmu.

Nina ikut tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkanmu.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, terus selama tujuh tahun ini, Yuta Kirishima," bisik Nina pelan. Entah angin membawa perkataannya padamu, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya lega, akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkannya padamu, meski ia tidak tahu kau mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia berjalan pergi, hingga akhirnya menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Kau membuka matamu. Setetes air mata bergulir di pipimu. Yang kau tahu, kau sudah mengatakannya. Kau tidak tahu apa tanggapan Nina atas pernyataanmu. Kau melihat jam digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganmu.

22:04

-o0o-


End file.
